


Operation Python

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [15]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Gen, Lightsaber Battles, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Sith, Storybrooke Mansion, Time Travel, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Emma returns from the past, but a new threat lurks inside the mansion.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION GRAND HALL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK               

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          In black and white slow-motion, RIKU plunges the Keyblade of     

          People’s Hearts into HENRY’s chest and rips out his heart,       

          which glows with a brilliant, golden color, the sole splash      

          of color, in this flashback.                                     

                                                                           

                                                              FADE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Riku crushes Henry’s heart, and empties the golden powder        

          left behind by the heart into a heart box.  Some bounces of      

          the bottom of the box.                                           

                                                                           

                                                              FADE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Henry’s body flies toward the Dark Depths, then                  

          disintegrates into the portal.                                   

                                                                           

                                                              FADE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          MALEFICENT, in dragon form, faces EMMA and KAIRI, at normal      

          speed.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Go!  Now!                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    But —                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    NOW!                                                   

                                                                           

          They start running out of the room.                              

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION GRAND HALL — NIGHT — PAST                    

                                                                           

          Emma and Kairi still running out of the room.  We’ve caught      

          up.  They exit.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION LIFTS — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Emma and Kairi head for the exit.  The room starts shaking,      

          and Emma falls down and slides toward the edge of the            

          balcony.                                                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    EMMA!                                                  

                                                                           

          She runs toward her, but Emma falls onto the lower               

          level.  Kairi leaps down to her.                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    You okay?                                              

                                                                           

          Bricks fall down the tower.                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    YOU LIED TO ME!                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    YOU SAID HENRY WOULD BE OKAY!  AND                     

                    YOU WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO                         

                    REGINA, WHEN WE GET BACK!  EXPLAIN                     

                    TO HER THAT HENRY’S DEAD!                              

                                                                           

          She breaks down into tears.  Kairi puts her arm around           

          Emma.  Above, a SHADOW HEARTLESS runs across the balcony,        

          not noticing what’s going on below, and exits.                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Come on; let’s just get out of                         

                    here.                                                  

                                                                           

          They get up and head out.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE MANSION — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          REGINA, ROLAND, ROBIN, ARCHIE, PONGO, SNOW, DAVID, RICHIE,       

          and KARLY are standing at the front door to the mansion.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    It’s time.                                             

                                                                           

          She walks up to the door and unlocks it, with a regular key.     

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    Follow me to the basement.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION BASEMENT — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Karly leads the gang down the stairs and flips a                 

          lightswitch.                                                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          She leads them to a bookshelf.                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What, you put ’em in a                                 

                    book?  Considering where we are,                       

                    that makes sense.                                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Not exactly...                                         

                                                                           

          She fingers through the shelf, until she finds a a thick,        

          dark green one.  she pulls it out, pulling the shelf along       

          with it.  As they enter the room behind it, David examines       

          the shelf.                                                       

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION LABORATORY — DAY                        

                                                                           

          This room is identical to the laboratory in Hollow Bastion       

          from OUaTiKH-113.  Karly walks up to a white, avocado-like       

          pod.                                                             

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Five, four, three, two, one.                           

                                                                           

          The pod opens.  Inside, Emma wakes up — but not just             

          her!  Henry’s there, too!  He also wakes up.                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                         (singing)                                         

                    Hello, from the other side!                            

                                                                           

          Henry and Emma hop out.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    You made it!                                           

                                                                           

          I’ll say!  I wonder how...                                       

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION LABORATORY — DAY                        

                                                                           

          Henry and Emma are now out of the pod, surrounded by Regina,     

          Roland, Robin, Archie, Pongo, Snow, David, Richie, and           

          Karly.  Roland shoves a copy of Pokémon Sun into Henry’s         

          hand.                                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What the —                                             

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    I got your Munchlax, but you have a                    

                    lot of catching up to do, without                      

                    saving.                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    You wanted Litten, right?                              

                                                                           

          Henry shifts his eyes, not knowing how to respond.  He           

          completely forgot about the new Pokémon game, what with          

          dying and all.                                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Good.  Yours is –                                      

                         (singing)                                         

                    SHINY!                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Moana.  It was robbed.  Not that                       

                    song; another song.  Stupid La La                      

                    Land won.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What’s that?                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    White people save jazz.                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (utterly shocked)                                 

                    Wait, what’s THAT all about!?                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    It became a phenomenon that I will                     

                    never understand.                                      

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    It also got robbed for animated                        

                    feature.                                               

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    I liked Zootopia.                                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    It was okay, but it was no Moana.                      

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Also, the NX is called the Switch,                     

                    and we have one!                                       

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    To be fair, it’s really not that                       

                    hard to get one in a small town,                       

                    like ours...                                           

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    We have more pressing issues: the                      

                    apprentice is missing.                                 

                                                                           

          Regina notices the chain of Henry’s necklace (the one his        

          father’s teenage self gave him in OUaTiKH-112).                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What’s that?                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

          He takes the necklace out of his shirt.  Karly is smiling.       

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    I ran into my dad.                                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What were you doing in Neverland?                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    We weren’t.  Long story, but I                         

                    think your mom was banging Hook.                       

                                                                           

          Robin swiftly covers Roland’s ears, glaring at Emma.             

                                                                           

                    REGINA                           EMMA                  

          Not exactly the image I            (to Robin)                    

          wanted in my head.               Sorry.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay, can we, like, get out of this                    

                    dreary lab?                                            

                                                                           

          Everybody exits, except Regina.                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Oh my god; I think I set them up.                      

                                                                           

          She exits the lab...                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION BASEMENT — DAY                          

                                                                           

          ...and enters the basement, joining the rest of the gang.        

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    So, who else did you run into?                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Tarzan, Aladdin, Ariel...                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    The sea goddess Ursula...                              

                                                                           

          Regina shudders.                                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Don’t forget Jane Porter!                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Right!  And Jafar!                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    And Clayton.  Twice.                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah, but then Peter Pan killed                        

                    him.  But, hey!  Enough about                          

                    us!  What happened here?  Beside                       

                    the Apprentice disappearing.                           

                                                                           

          The people who stayed in the present exchange awkward            

          glances.                                                         

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                         (struggling to find                               

                         highlights)                                       

                    Regina got reelected, and Janus got                    

                    fired.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    After a weird Halloween scandal,                       

                    involving the Boogeyman.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Huh.  I thought we beat him.                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Yeah, well he had one drone left,                      

                    which was enough to start anew.                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I made sure to finish him off, this                    

                    time.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    What else?                                             

                                                                           

          Awkward pause.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    To be honest, it was...kind of                         

                    dull.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    So, what you’re saying is...when                       

                    I’m not here, nothing happens.                         

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    What about that old guy?                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Who may or may not have something                      

                    going on with the Blue Fairy.  She                     

                    was hiding something, when we saw                      

                    her at his house.                                      

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Well, she’s just generally                             

                    suspicious.  Like, all the time.                       

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Oh, I don’t think anybody in this                      

                    town trusts her one-hundred                            

                    percent.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT — PAST                 

                                                                           

          Emma and Kairi enter and head downstairs, because                

          reasons.  The shadow follows them.  A bunch of OTHER SHADOW      

          HEARTLESS surround them.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh dear.                                               

                                                                           

          The ones surrounding them start to attack.  Emma, Kairi and      

          the shadow that followed them start attacking back.  More        

          shadows keep showing up, as they are defeated.                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I think this one’s on our side!                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    There was one back home that was                       

                    friendly!                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          Kairi looks at the friendly shadow.  Then at the                 

          others.  She keeps glancing back and forth.                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Wait a minute...Skyguy!?                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Kairi)                                        

                    Henry?                                                 

                         (to the shadow, smiling)                          

                    Henry!                                                 

                                                                           

          Emma and Kairi both hug him.  Emma even kisses his forehead      

          — FWOOSH!  As he transforms into, well, Henry, the rainbow       

          shockwave hits the enemy shadows, destroying them.  Kairi        

          and Emma let go of Henry.                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Welcome back, kid.                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I don’t know what just happened,                       

                    but I think I sort of died?                            

                                                                           

          Kairi and Emma shrug.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Come on.  To the secret lab!                           

                                                                           

          She starts walking toward the library.                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Which lever do we pull?                                

                                                                           

          Kairi stops.                                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Don’t worry about it.                                  

                                                                           

          Kairi shrugs and continues walking.  Emma and Henry start to     

          follow her, when the front doors fly open.  Ansem is             

          standing just outside, all smug.                                 

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Going somewhere?                                       

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          Ansem enters the castle.  He immediately flings a dark ball      

          of energy at our heroes.                                         

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Come, Guardian!                                        

                                                                           

          ANSEM’S OWN SHADOW rises out of the ground beneath him.  But     

          it becomes clear that this isn’t just any shadow...              

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW                                   

                    What is thy bidding, my master?                        

                                                                           

          A chill crawls down Henry’s spine.  Emma embraces him,           

          protectively.                                                    

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Attack.                                                

                                                                           

          The Shadow flies at them, and Ansem summons the Keyblade of      

          People’s Hearts.  Emma goes up against The Shadow, while         

          Henry and Kairi team up against Ansem.                           

                                                                           

          CLANG!  Immediately, Kairi knocks Ansem’s keyblade out of        

          his hand.  It slides all the way across the room.                

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    No matter.                                             

                                                                           

          He flings more dark energy at them, which they swat away,        

          with their keyblades.  Meanwhile, Emma swings her mallet at      

          The Shadow.  He grabs it, and they essentially fight over        

          it, each trying to removing from the other.                      

                                                                           

          Now, Ansem is trying fisticuffs.  He flips over Henry and        

          Kairi (not flips them over; he does a flip) and continues        

          fighting.  He then waves both of his hands, and Kairi and        

          Henry fly into the air.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION FOYER — DAY — PRESENT DAY               

                                                                           

          Regina hands Henry his coat as they, Emma, Roland, Robin,        

          Archie, Pongo, Snow, David, Richie, and Karly start to head      

          out.  Henry stops in his tracks.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Wait...                                                

                                                                           

          Everyone else stops.                                             

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What is it, kid?                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I sense a disturbance in the                           

                    Force.  From upstairs.                                 

                                                                           

          He starts to head up the stairwell.                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Be careful!                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION STAIRWELL — DAY                         

                                                                           

          Henry heads up the stairs, until he reaches the top, when a      

          confused look forms on his face.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What the —                                             

                                                                           

          Where the entrance to the attic SHOULD be, is just a simple      

          wall, just like the others.                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    That doesn’t make sense...                             

                                                                           

          He heads back down.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION FOYER — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Henry returns to Regina, Emma, Roland, Robin, Archie, Pongo,     

          Snow, David, Richie, and Karly.                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    The attic’s gone.                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    No attic!  Just a wall!                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    But we’ve...BEEN there!                                

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    That’s strange...                                      

                                                                           

          As they all exit, the Charmings exchange confused glances.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT — PAST                 

                                                                           

          Ansem throws Kairi and Henry around.  Emma starts charging       

          toward him, chased by The Shadow.  He catches up to her and      

          lifts her into the air.  All seems lost, when — CRASH! —         

          Maleficent flies through the wall, breaking it, with Riku on     

          her back.                                                        

                                                                           

          She breathes fire at Ansem, causing him to lose his grip on      

          Kairi and Henry, who fall down.  She catches them, and,          

          while Kairi manages to grab on, Henry slips and only barely      

          manages to grab onto her tail.  A piece of paper falls out       

          of his pocket.                                                   

                                                                           

          Riku flings his sword at The Shadow, who drops                   

          Emma.  Maleficent turns around and flies toward her.  This       

          causes Henry to struggle to climb up her tail (and he almost     

          falls).  Once she catches Emma, the latter climbs down her       

          backside and extends her hammer.                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Grab my hammer!                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I can’t reach it!                                      

                                                                           

          She climbs down some more.  Henry almost grabs her hammer,       

          so she extends her arm farther, and he finally grabs             

          it.  She lifts her son up to her and hugs him.                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, thank goodness!                                    

                                                                           

          The piece of paper that Henry dropped falls into Ansem’s         

          hands.  He looks at it.  It’s Jane’s drawing from                

          OUaTiKH-109.  The one of Henry.  Maleficent lands and            

          transforms back into a humanoid.  Awkward group hug!             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Get off of me.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh.                                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Sorry.                                                 

                                                                           

          Henry, Emma, Kairi, and Riku all let go of Maleficent.  Riku     

          catches his sword.                                               

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Come, Guardian!                                        

                                                                           

          The Shadow flies back to him.                                    

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    There’s been a change in plan.                         

                         (to our heroes)                                   

                    You see, I’ve been going about this                    

                    all wrong!  You came from the                          

                    future, yes?  Perhaps, I’ll do the                     

                    same.                                                  

                                                                           

          The Shadow returns to Ansem’s body, or whatever.  He twirls      

          his cloak and disapparates into the past.                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Not exactly how you wanted to spend                    

                    your birthday, huh?  Don’t worry;                      

                    I’ll make it up to you.                                

                                                                           

          Riku smiles.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Besides, we have to find your                          

                    brother.                                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I think a friend of mine knows him.                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    He should be at an old castle, once                    

                    used as a warriors’ school.                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I know it.                                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Good.  Say "Hi" to her for me.  Let                    

                    her know I’m okay.  Her name’s                         

                    Naminé.                                                

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Sure thing.                                            

                                                                           

          Maleficent nods, in agreement and transforms back into a         

          dragon.  Riku hops on her back, and they fly out the door.       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Now, where were we?                                    

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Ah, yes.  The lab.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                         

                                                                           

          Regina, Roland, and Robin are on the couch, watching             

          TV.  She turns her head toward Henry, as he comes                

          downstairs, in a fresh change of clothes.  His hair is wet,      

          showing how much it has grown.                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Dinner at Granny’s?  To celebrate                      

                    your return?                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Uhh...sure!                                            

                                                                           

          They exchange smiles.                                            

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    I’ll call the Charmings.  Let them                     

                    know we’re a-go.                                       

                                                                           

          She nods, and he heads into the kitchen, as Henry takes his      

          place.                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You...need a haircut!                                  

                                                                           

          She smiles, and he laughs.                                       

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    After dinner, we can play                              

                    Snipperclips!                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What’s Snipperclips?                                   

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Only the greatest game ever!                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (to Roland)                                       

                    Explain it to him.                                     

                         (to both)                                         

                    I’ll be right back.                                    

                                                                           

          Henry watches her head into the kitchen then turns to            

          Roland.                                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay, my Spidey-Senses are                             

                    tingling, so I’m gonna go check out                    

                    that attic, again.  Um, I’ll meet                      

                    you guys at Granny’s!                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          Henry gets up and starts heading for the door.                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Just let them know I’ll meet them                      

                    there!                                                 

                                                                           

          He grabs his coat and exits.                                     

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    What.  An.  Idiot.                                     

                                                                           

          Regina returns.                                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Who?                                                   

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Your son.                                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Where is Henry!?                                       

                                                                           

          Roland is dumbstruck.                                            

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE MANSION — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Henry walks up to the front door and opens it.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION FOYER — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          Henry closes the door and heads up the stairs.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION LABORATORY — NIGHT — PAST                    

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, and Kairi enter the lab, and Kairi flips the        

          switch.                                                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It’s time.                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Time for what?                                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Time to send you back.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Back?  Back where?                                     

                                                                           

          Emma facepalms.                                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (stating the obvious)                             

                    Back to the future!                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Kairi takes a white book off a shelf and starts paging           

          through it.                                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Jim Hawkins said the only thing                        

                    that can protect the Gummi is                          

                    Orichalcum.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

          She points at something.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    See that pod?                                          

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry look at it.  It’s the same one they will          

          emerge from in present-day Storybrooke.                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    Made from the stuff.                                   

                                                                           

          While Kairi resumes paging through her book, Henry walks up      

          to the pod and touches it.                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          Kairi stops paging.                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Good news, everyone!                                   

                                                                           

          She looks up, and Henry and Emma exchange looks that could       

          not possibly say anything other than, "Did she just quote        

          Futurama?".                                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Since nobody’s being healed, no one                    

                    will have to open their heart to                       

                    Darkness.                                              

                                                                           

          Henry and Emma exchange confused glances.                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION STAIRWELL — NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Henry climbs back up the stairs to that mysterious               

          wall.  It’s still there.  Some muffled sounds can be heard,      

          catching his attention.  He presses his ear against the          

          wall.                                                            

                                                                           

          It’s soft and bounces like a painting in Mushroom Castle, so     

          he recoils from the wall, confused.  He touches it, and it       

          bounces again, so he pulls his hand away.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Let’s-a go.                                            

                                                                           

          With a determined look on his face, he walks through the         

          wall!                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION ATTIC — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          An UNKNOWN man in a black and white cloak is clearly looking     

          for something, trashing the place.  He’s tossing all sorts       

          of things aside: books, statues, lamps...Many of which are       

          floating.                                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Ansem!                                                 

                                                                           

          This catches the Unknown man’s attention.  He tosses a           

          floating book aside and begins to walk toward Henry.  His        

          face is hidden by his cloak.                                     

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    Not quite.                                             

                                                                           

          His voice is younger than Ansem’s.  Like how Reggie Austin       

          is like a younger Michael Dorn.  Henry starts backing up, in     

          fear.  The Unknown man stops.                                    

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          He turns around and starts walking back where he was.            

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN (cont’d)                             

                    You remind me of him.                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What’s that supposed to mean!?                         

                                                                           

          The Unknown man turns toward Henry again extends his arm         

          toward him.                                                      

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    Not Ansem.                                             

                                                                           

          The Unknown man pulls Henry toward him, as if with the           

          Force, stopping mere inches away (and inches off the             

          floor).  He then places the hand atop Henry’s head.              

                                                                           

          We see all sorts of flashbacks in rapid succession,              

          including (but not limited to): Henry getting the Book from      

          Mary Margaret in OUaT-311; him meeting Emma in OUaT-101;         

          meeting Gretel in OUaT-109; falling under the sleeping curse     

          in OUaT-121; the Curse breaking in OUaT-122; meeting Neal in     

          OUAT-214; getting kidnapped in OUaT-222; stuff in Neverland;     

          Neal’s funeral in OUaT-316; Author stuff; dying...               

                                                                           

          The Unknown man removes his hand, and Henry falls to the         

          ground, panting.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN (cont’d)                             

                    Someone else.                                          

                                                                           

          As Henry gets up, the Unknown man ignites a red lightsaber       

          and chops off his hand.                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Aaaah!                                                 

                                                                           

          From the stump, dark energy emanates, not unlike the             

          Darkness.                                                        

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    You.  Are.  Not.  Whole.                               

                                                                           

          Henry looks at his fallen hand.  It emanates the same            

          energy.  As he reaches for it, the energy emanating from         

          both it and his arm bind together, and the hand reattaches       

          itself.  Henry tests out his fingers to make sure they still     

          work.                                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    That’s very interesting...                             

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    Allow me to test your strength.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

          The Unknown man swings his lightsaber at Henry.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION LABORATORY — NIGHT — PAST                    

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry are standing in front of the now-open             

          pod.  Kairi is standing in front of a keypad.                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Almost done.  We just need to                          

                    determine the date you will be                         

                    waking up!                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What about the Curse?                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    When the Curse hits, I will cast a                     

                    barrier around the castle to keep                      

                    it from being swept up and messing                     

                    with your memories.                                    

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Makes sense.                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    So, how are we gonna figure that                       

                    out?                                                   

                                                                           

          They think.                                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’ve got it!                                           

                                                                           

          She takes out her phone.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    We don’t have to do any                                

                    calculations, at all!                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What do you mean?                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    My phone can tell us EXACTLY when                      

                    to travel to!                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Man, there’s an app for everything!                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Think about it!  The clock only                        

                    updates itself when it’s connected                     

                    to the Internet!  But, there’s no                      

                    Internet, here!                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    So, it still thinks we’re in                           

                    present-day Storybrooke!                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Exactly!  I’m glad I brought that                      

                    solar-charger!                                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Okay, get in and read it to me, so                     

                    I can enter it in, right away.                         

                                                                           

          They get into the pod, Henry holding tightly onto the box        

          containing the Gummi parts.                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Ready?                                                 

                                                                           

          Henry nods.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay.                                                  

                         (to Kairi)                                        

                    March 12, 2017.                                        

                                                                           

          Kairi enters in the date.                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Time?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    11:42 AM.                                              

                                                                           

          Kairi enters in the time, and Emma puts away her phone.          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    See you on the other side.                             

                                                                           

          She pushes a big, red button, and the pod closes in on           

          itself.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION ATTIC — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          Henry’s keyblade is guarding him from the Unknown man’s          

          lightsaber.                                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Huh.  I’ll take it!                                    

                                                                           

          He swings at his opponent a couple times, before the latter      

          puts his lightsaber away and blocks his attacks with some        

          kind of forcefield, like Maleficent used in OUaT-102, so         

          Henry pulls away.                                                

                                                                           

          The Unknown man lowers the forcefield and shoots lightning       

          at Henry, which he blocks with his keyblade.  He stops           

          shooting lightning, and Henry pulls away, exhausted from         

          blocking the attack.                                             

                                                                           

          The Unknown man then shoots another jolt, which hits             

          him.  Hey, Sith happens.  Henry falls back, in                   

          pain.  Struggling, he gets up and swings his keyblade at his     

          opponent, who blocks it with his lightsaber.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Um, how do spell lightsaber sounds?  Uh...  Let’s                

          try...PFSHGU!  Sure.  PFSHGU!  PFSHGU!  They fight               

          some.  The Unknown man starts using his Force-like powers to     

          throw books off shelves at Henry.  Some hit him, some he         

          swats away with his keyblade.                                    

                                                                           

          The Unknown man shoots another blast of                          

          lightning.  Redirected!  PFSHGU!  PFSHGU!  PFSHGU!  More         

          forcefield!  PFSHGU!  PFSHGU!  PFSHGU!  PFSHGU!  He then         

          ignites another lightsaber!  He swings them both around and      

          — PFSHGU! — crosses them.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Oh, come on!                                           

                                                                           

          PFSHGU, PFSHGU!  PFSHGU, PFSHGU!  Henry has to block twice       

          as many attacks, now!  PFSHGU, PFSHGU!  Henry then starts        

          dodging the attacks, which gives him an idea: he swings his      

          keyblade around the lightsaber, and slides underneath his        

          opponent.                                                        

                                                                           

          He then swings his keyblade at the Unknown man’s back,           

          knocking him over (and burning the floor, with his               

          lightsabers).  They both get up and continue                     

          parrying.  Henry then backs up and launches himself off a        

          table.                                                           

                                                                           

          He swings his keyblade down at the Unknown man, who blocks       

          the attack by crossing his lightsabers, as he lands.             

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    Author, Truest Believer, son of a                      

                    Dark One, grandson of another.  You                    

                    have immense potential, Henry                          

                    Mills, but you’re letting it all go                    

                    to waste.  If you join me — join                       

                    the Dark Side — I can help you                         

                    hone that power.  We could even                        

                    bring back your father.                                

                                                                           

          This really hits Henry.  First he’s taken aback.  Then           

          sad.  Then, he starts pondering before finally showing           

          anger.  But this anger does not lead to hate or                  

          suffering.  No, it leads to:                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (calmly)                                          

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (loudly)                                          

                    No!  I will NOT join you!                              

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    So be it.                                              

                                                                           

          The Unknown man puts both of his lightsabers away and raised     

          his arm, as if he’s holding something.  Henry floats up,         

          above him, choking.                                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          She is standing in front of the fake wall.  The Unknown man      

          turns his head toward her.  Distracted, he releases Henry,       

          who falls to the ground.                                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Get the Hell away from my son and                      

                    out of my town!                                        

                                                                           

          She summons a fireball and hurls it at the Unknown man, who      

          stops it, Kylo Ren-style.                                        

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    I’ll be back, Your Majesty.                            

                                                                           

          He waves his free hand, and a dark portal appears.  He walks     

          toward it.                                                       

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    And, next time, I won’t come alone.                    

                                                                           

          He enters the portal, and it closes.  The fireball continues     

          flying and hits a wall.                                          

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          Henry, Regina, Robin, Roland, Emma, Snow, David, and Karly       

          are seated at a table.  They have drinks and two baskets of      

          chips.                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    He said...I was not...whole.  What                     

                    does that mean?                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It means...you are not whole.                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Thank you, Captain Obvious.  Do you                    

                    have a room for me on Hotels.com?                      

                                                                           

          Karly flicks a chip at him.                                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    When Ansem stole your heart, he                        

                    crushed it.                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah?                                                  

                                                                           

          She waves her hand at him.                                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Your body got sucked into a                            

                    portal.                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Of course...                                           

                                                                           

          They all look at him.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    We found him as a Heartless.                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Yeah, he didn’t magically get his                      

                    body back.                                             

                         (looks at Henry)                                  

                    He just looks that way.                                

                                                                           

          ELLA slaps a pan of lasagna and some plates on the table.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                    Dig in.                                                

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Thanks, Ella.                                          

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                    Careful; it’s hot.                                     

                                                                           

          She walks away.  Everybody starts slicing the                    

          lasagna.  Robin cuts Roland’s slice.  Richie and Maleficent      

          enter.                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (under her breath)                                

                    It came from the freezer...                            

                         (to Karly)                                        

                    So, how do we...reunite him?                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    My father and I managed to track                       

                    down his body.  We have it in safe                     

                    keeping.                                               

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Okay.  Let’s do it.                                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    That’s the trick.  Henry is in a                       

                    humanoid form.  We need to turn him                    

                    back into a heart to put it back in                    

                    the body.                                              

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    How do we do that?                                     

                                                                           

          Karly’s face saddens.                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You don’t know.                                        

                                                                           

          She shakes her head, as Richie and Maleficent approach the       

          table.                                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Know what?                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    How to turn me back into a                             

                    heart.  Yeah.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Ansem waved his hand above it,                         

                    after this one knocked over its                        

                    box.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Yeah.  That’s how you ended up as a                    

                    shadow.                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You think he might have been trying                    

                    to reassemble my heart?                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Wait — you can DO that!?  I wish I                     

                    had known that, when my mom –                          

                                                                           

          She suddenly remembers Robin is here.                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (to Richie)                                       

                    Do you know how to do it?                              

                                                                           

          He shakes his head.                                              

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Sorry.                                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    But if Ansem truly is coming —                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And we ARE ready.                                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (nods)                                            

                    — he will want your heart.  He’s                       

                    going to try to turn you back.                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hmm...                                                 

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    So you’re his mom!                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Yes, well...                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Speaking of my mom’s children, Lily                    

                    gets us a nice discount here, so                       

                    we’re off to eat!                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Oh, by all means, join us!                             

                                                                           

          LILY exits the kitchen.                                          

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Nice try, Snow!  Doesn’t work like                     

                    that.                                                  

                         (to her mom and brother)                          

                    Hey, guys!                                             

                                                                           

          SOMEONE ELSE enters.  A man.  In loose-fitting                   

          clothing.  Lily’s smile fades, when she sees him.  Emma          

          looks at him and leaps out of the booth, walking over by         

          Lily.                                                            

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What are you doing here?                               

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    Lily...                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Get out.  I’ll have you know, I’m                      

                    the sheriff ’round these parts.                        

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    What are you going to do, arrest                       

                    me?                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I just might.                                          

                                                                           

          Maleficent walks over.                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What seems to be the problem?                          

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Mom, this is my ex.                                    

                                                                           

          She takes out her necklace.                                      

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    The one who stole this from                            

                    me.  Jack Dawkins.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE — NIGHT — PAST                                       

                                                                           

          Maleficent flies  in, with Riku on her back.  She lands and      

          turns back into a humanoid.                                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I can’t believe it took us three                       

                    weeks to get here.                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Yes, the Curse is nearly upon                          

                    us.  We must be swift.                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Um, where are we exactly?                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    The place where we’ll find your                        

                    brother —                                              

                                                                           

          It’s a castle, it looks like the Castle of Departure, but        

          corrupted or shuffled.  Or something.                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    — Castle Oblivion.                                     

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
